


Lost-N-Found

by Kalloway



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Mila cleans out the diner's lost and found box.
Relationships: Tina Armstrong/Mila
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Lost-N-Found

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, July 17/Island of the Blue Dolphins

"Good afternoon!" Mila called when she heard the diner's door open. "Sit where you'd like!" 

"Where you are," came as response and Mila finally looked up. Tina had messaged earlier, so she wasn't entirely surprised, but Mila still hadn't expected to see her before her shift was over. "What are you reading?" 

"I'm not--" Mila laughed. She had been. The only other customers remaining were two old men who'd even stopped asking for more coffee and seemed content just to catch up and watch the street outside. She'd found a book that a young girl had left behind and... It was well past time for the Lost-n-Found box to get sorted into garbage, donations, and stuff that could stay a bit longer. 

"Oh, I think I read this one," Tina said as she picked it up. 

"Me too," Mila replied. "If it's still here when I leave tomorrow, I'll take it with me and drop it at the school on Monday. It's only a couple of blocks away." 

Tina smiled and cracked the cover. "I've been on some real island adventures..." 

Mila put Tina's usual drink in front of her and slid her a menu, then went back to sorting. One carry-out box of various glasses, one of winter gear, books that didn't have a school name stamped in the front... Almost everything could go somewhere. 

While Tina told a story too fabulous to be true, though Mila knew it was, the Lost-n-Found box was emptied save for a couple recent additions, and everything labeled for distribution. Most of it she could do on Monday, after the gym. 

Everything was clean and away when the evening girls wandered in. Tina was reading, by then, and Mila couldn't help thinking that they'd be stopping by a bookstore on the way home.


End file.
